


Scenes from a Pregnancy

by Arwyn



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post-Call of the Wild, Pregnancy, Sex Toys, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Ray, planning for homebirth, sex is the solution to all Ray's problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwyn/pseuds/Arwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Ray Kowalski is, in his own words, “the bitchiest pregnant person to have ever walked the planet”.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes from a Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> Original idea germ: Trans guy Ray who always wanted kids and Stella didn't want to acquire sperm elsewhere for her to get pregnant and he moves to Canada and hides in the cabin for nine months and makes him and Fraser a baby.
> 
> And then this happened.

Ray Kowalski is, in his own words, “the bitchiest pregnant person to have ever walked the planet”, and Fraser, pushed past all reason and vestiges of politeness, expresses a desire to kill him on several occasions. This results in... interesting conversations.

"You gonna kill me? What about the goddamn baby, Fraser??"

"It's past the point of viability. I do know the rudiments of cesarean extraction."

For some inexplicable reason, this turns Ray on (though very little doesn’t, these past weeks), and he jumps Fraser and fucks him until Fraser nearly passes out from the pleasure and the harness starts to break.

("Again?? Thought you fixed this fucking thing!"

"I told you, if you'd just let me make you one that fit you in your current cond--"

"Nuh uh, no way, no fucking way! This has been my lucky harness for years, I am NOT getting a new one just for, for -- goddammit Fraser, just fix it!")

Fucking Ray -- or, more frequently, letting Ray fuck him -- has been the solution to most of these momentary impasses. Not that Fraser will ever say this out loud.

 

*****

 

_Gravida 1, para 0_   
_34w, 5d_   
_Height: 5'10"_   
_Weight: "No way am I getting on that fucking scale, Fraser."_   
_BP: 120/84 (visual assessment) and climbing rapidly_   
_Urine: "Piss on it yourself!"_   
_Affect: Belligerent  
Pregnancy believed to be normative and healthy regardless._

"It's just us, you really have to make a fucking chart?"

(The vulgarity of Ray's vocabulary seems to increase in inverse proportion to the proximity of the impending parity. Fraser decides this is unnecessary to note officially.)

"Well, in the unlikely -- extremely unlikely! -- event that a medical transfer becomes necessary--"

"I told you to kill me first, Fraser."

"--the emergency personnel would find this information--”

“Save the squidlet if you can, but I am not going to any fucking hospitals like this.”

“--enormously valuable in determining your treatment."

"What part of 'fucking shoot me' do you not understand??"

"Stanley Raymond Kowalski, if you leave me alone to raise this baby by myself, I will raise you from the grave and shoot you _again_. Are we clear?"

Ray makes Fraser fuck him that night.


End file.
